


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #05

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 堵在高速匝道（德川一矢→越前龙马←手冢国光、越前龙牙/越前龙马）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #05

**Author's Note:**

> 终于有了一点ABO文该有的样子 (^^b)  
此后均采用美国MPAA分级，本章标定R级，17岁以下观众请在父母或成人的陪同下观看 (笑)  
本章有未完成状态的2v1性抚慰行为且非主CP...虽说提出主CP，但在我这里其实不存在副CP  
其他所有人际都仅为刻画人物性格+为主CP服务

在装潢颇为考究的临时“禁闭室”里，手冢率先开口：“开始吗？”“什么？”“帮他释放出来。” “……我并不想…”乘人之危，德川把话半咽了回去。“这是解决问题的最优途径。来吧，他会好受一点的。”不论是单纯出于帮助越前缓解药性的目的，还是回应另一位心思莫测的越前长官没有言明的许可，手冢觉得接下来的操作并无任何逾矩。

德川和手冢一左一右，一人揽住龙马的肩膀，一人以半蹲姿势把大腿横在少年背部给他作支撑。德川俯下上半身舔吻龙马因为药物激素微微隆起的乳腺，手冢则是一边帮少年手淫一边将修长的中指往后者的穴口搅动试探。半梦半醒间少年微微挣扎起来，不够、一点也不够，身上人的动作过于温柔了。等等、是谁在碰自己，“哥……哥…？”德川偏过头把耳朵凑到龙马唇边，想听听他无意识地在说些什么。“龙牙…哥……不要走！不要丢下我！哥哥……呜呜…哥哥……你这个骗子！胆小鬼！回来…呜……”

德川叹了口气，停下手上揉捏少年乳首的动作。身上的刺激骤然解除，没能得到纾解的少年难耐的反弓起背部，像是要把心口往德川嘴里送。“你真的很会煽动男人，越前。”德川眸光一暗，继续冷落之前自己卖力侍弄的少年的胸部，转而把手指不尽温柔的捅进他的下体。手冢也停下手中的动作，同时将两根手指挤进少年体内。 

少年被开发得很好，想也知道是他口中那个哥哥的功劳。柔韧的身体内里高热温软，被异物插入时的抵触反应似乎并不严重，稍稍试探的收缩几下就会黏黏糊糊地缠上不放，内壁腔口不知餍足的吸附勾引着入侵的手指，绞得人抓心挠肝想塞入别的什么东西。德川顾不上手冢的出言劝阻，再也忍不了似的把龙马按倒在米白色的羊绒地毯上，却迟迟没有进一步动作。

这位德川教授感觉自己简直是周期性的脑内天人交战，但仍然没个结果，毕竟越前此前始终没有同意与自己这个所谓的正牌男友发生性关系，换做是越前的哥哥……那个每根头发丝儿都写着“我是老司机”、看着就一脸风流的男人在这种场景下肯定早就不管不顾的中出少年三轮了吧，自己这种向往你情我愿的扭捏姿态一定会被那些野蛮的军官嗤笑成文人的矜持。

手冢感觉自己似乎能够体会德川教授此时在心底吐槽些什么，他自觉膝盖同样中了一箭。好在面对这个漂亮Omega的祸水深潭，他只是在潭边撩了撩水就止住了进一步探入的脚步，这水底可是有湍流暗涌、真龙镇守啊。手冢扶了扶眼镜退到一边的隔间，沉默地看着自动门关闭。

“滋拉滋拉——”，德川突然身子一歪倒在地上，浑身肌肉不住地痉挛，在他背后是一个高大的金发男人举着泰瑟枪半倚在房间门口。平等院少校这次没有不修边幅的留着胡渣，看上去比第一次见面时年轻不少，他用军靴尖勾起德川的一侧肩膀将他翻了个面，“放心，这玩意没有后遗症。”上校、不、现在该改口叫准将了…那家伙其实是默许你对着他弟弟行男友之事的吧，好断了他自己乱伦的念想之类，真是个幼稚的男人，中心思想八成是再这样下去没法向他养父交代，我还以为以他的性格能够更加恣意妄为一点呢，就像他当初用上一代战机凭借单纯的飞行技巧挑衅我的整个“凤皇”小队一样。

当年，还是军校一年级学生的龙牙凭借炫技般的无定式全向机动操作，在模拟空战格斗中使用靶弹连下“凤皇”小队除平等院本人之外的所有队员，他甚至还对着平等院作出Top Gun式“桶滚”机动施以“调戏”，导致底下观战的教员都胆战心惊地祈祷“暴君”千万不要跟学生一般见识，被挑起怒火后冲上去对着对方的古董机一刀尾翼手术切割什么的。但平等院毕竟有大将风范，最后也是坦率承认了这个笑容危险的军校生的确有资格说出“凤小队还差得远呢”此等狂妄之词。这位有着“暴君”之名的前教官终归还是挺看得起他的这个老部下越前龙牙的，又可能他便是德川理念中与自己极不对盘的乖戾军阀做派的活体代言。结果“暴君”似乎就这样介入了一场与他画风严重不符的狗血三角恋“抢亲”现场。

手冢听闻门外响动意识到事情可能有些脱轨，或者说是在平等院少校的努力下故事被修正回了骨科的正轨。手冢颇为无奈地走出房门，脱下自己的制服外套盖在衣衫不整的龙马身上，又径自离开少年身边转而去观察德川的状况。他并不想在龙牙的心腹面前对龙马进行什么“违规操作”。虽然这个所谓“心腹”只是不明深层关系的人暗自揣度的，要是有人说与龙牙本人听他一定会大笑不止：“老大怎么会是我的心腹呢，正常的心腹不该是满肚子坏水畏畏缩缩的背锅角色嘛，然而我这个心腹却看起来凶悍无比一副随时会闹出人命的样子耶，不妥当不妥当。”

平等院看了手冢一眼，呵，果然是个理性隐忍又异常有大局观的男人，然后骑士般地半蹲下来，语气揶揄的对着躺在地上的少年开口：“小鬼，带着‘男宠’‘关禁闭’你可是头一个啊。”你哥果然还是太纵容你了。平等院见少年虽然紧闭双眼，但耳廓涨红，知道龙马在这一通折腾后总算是清醒过来了，虽然身体的欲望大概并没有得到有效缓解。

“你知道吗，这间禁闭室其实还没来得及装监控，不过传声装置倒是好得不得了。”不然这两个冰块脸为什么从进入房间起说话就像打哑谜似的。德川知不知道不好说，但看他也是个聪明人，稍微斟酌一下手冢的态度肯定便会意识到这一点。龙马对于平等院的发言显得有些迷惑，是自己神志不清时喊过些什么，被这人听了去了？他猜八成和龙牙有关。

在指挥室里听到那个房间传来响动时，龙牙正似笑非笑地瘫在旋转座椅上应付着入江的常规简报，他穿着军靴的修长双腿搭在主控台上，手里还抛着母舰内实验室无土培育出的加州橙。这人还是老样子，某些方面很厉害但行为举止还不如初中生，一直随心所欲得要命，平等院在心里对上司提出严重批评。这次的汇报与平等院接下来的任务有点关系，所以他也抱着胳膊坐在会议桌边列席旁听。

龙牙本来是通过蓝牙耳机监听房内动静的，他还似乎有点伤感地想小不点终于可以做回一个正常Omega了，和自己的哥哥搅在一起果然还是不行的吧。然而小家伙在被前辈们慰藉时带着一点哭腔的软软绵绵的几声“哥哥”，终于还是让龙牙那副唇角上扬但眼里了无笑意的面具表情宣告崩盘，他的军靴后跟也不知忙中出乱地碰着了什么按键，禁闭室内的响动被大喇喇地外放出来。

入江少尉见怪不怪地迅速将报告收尾，转身告退前还拍了拍平等院的肩膀：“交给你了，头儿。”他的口型这样说。龙牙你也果然还是个小鬼，平等院满头黑线，所以我为什么要管我的前部下(现上司)和他弟弟谈什么别扭得要死的恋爱，而且还是丘比特角色？算了算了，努力维持这位新晋准将的精神健康情绪稳定也是幕僚的职责。正好我一直觉得我跟德川那小子严重合不来，就当借着个由头找茬吧。

龙牙很快关闭了外放，重新戴上蓝牙耳机，虽然嘴边的笑意没有消失，可越笑越叫人心里发毛。“我也去巡逻了。”待平等院径直巡逻到禁闭室后才发现——竟然还关了不止两个人的吗？“……”龙牙你小子真是心大啊，一个两个都是矛盾的小鬼。不过正好，管你是什么正牌男友、有什么正当目的，你德川现在的行为就叫迷奸预备，作为兼理空母日常警备的宪兵司令，我这一枪下去……也不会显得太过以权谋私吧。

南次郎夫妇传回的生还讯号令龙牙比以往更焦躁了，虽然他面上依旧表现得一派轻松。他当然是一直期盼着他们的存活，但是……他想，自己必须尽快从不伦之恋中抽身，把弟弟交还给他那个正牌男友，长痛不如短痛。小堂弟一直因为考虑自己的情绪而拒绝正牌男友求欢，怎么想都太异常了，到此结束吧。他摘下耳机闭上眼睛。

“真不像话啊。”身高将近一米九的平等院单手扛着裹在手冢制服里的龙马，掌纹加虹膜识别、毫不客气地打开了指挥室的门。龙马成年后几乎长到了他哥16岁那年的身高，不过体形依旧有些单薄，而他哥服兵役三年时个头就窜到了188cm，体格匀称健壮，肌肉凹凸有致，两相比较简直是在赤裸裸地炫耀成年体Alpha的绝对优势，所以还是能够经常压着他的肩膀亲昵地喊他 “小家伙”。

“我这个人啊可是最不擅长处理哭闹的小鬼了。”这个外表凶悍的巨蟹男把其实已经非常清醒的少年甩进自己上司的怀里，“你小子，不要麻烦部下操心你的家务事啊。这是来自前长官的忠告。”龙牙有一瞬间的愣神，转而对着平等院苦笑着摆摆手：“是是、老大你可是唯一一个进这门前都不提前按铃打报告的人诶。”平等院看了眼把头深深埋在龙牙怀里的少年，冷哼着大步离开。

指挥室的门被再度关上，室内很暗，龙牙没有开灯，只有主控台和会议桌沙盘上方悬浮的全息屏幕闪烁着待机界面的幽幽蓝光。龙牙一手捧过自家弟弟的后颈，拇指摩挲着他有些发烫的耳后根，大概是被人一路扛过来感到很羞耻？他勾了勾嘴角，俯身吻上弟弟的耳垂，“怎么，还是想让哥哥抱？”


End file.
